


Я могла сиять

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто он – тот, с кем Ниота Ухура сможет почувствовать себя счастливой?</p><p>A translation of I Could Shine by betweenthebliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я могла сиять

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Could Shine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756) by [betweenthebliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthebliss/pseuds/betweenthebliss). 



> Перевод на русский фика betweenthebliss "I Could Shine"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Верил я вплоть до вчерашнего дня,_  
_Будто по жилам течет у меня_  
_Свет._  
_Лился бы он, если кожу рассечь;_  
_Рань – и его ты сумеешь зажечь._  
_Нет._  
_Нет. О реальность запнувшись, я вновь_  
_Падаю. Это не свет, это – кровь._

 

Сперва ты держишься на уверенности, что когда-нибудь все встанет на свои места, и будет меньше опасностей. Что ты сможешь высыпаться и научишься быстрее справляться с паникой, когда корабль сотрясают взрывы, и тремя палубами ниже твои друзья, возможно, умирают, а ты ничего не знаешь об этом.  
Со временем ты понимаешь, что твои мысли – фантазии об «Энтерпрайз», на борту которой возможна жизнь без ежедневной дозы хаоса – это и вправду… фантазии. Тогда ты учишься расслабляться, где получится, окружаешь себя людьми, которые помогают оставаться в здравом уме, помогают тебе выжить. Это хорошие люди. В команде их полно, и ты пытаешься, как умеешь, стать частью общей корабельной семьи.  
Рутина вдруг оказывается способом жить со смыслом. Да, эта жизнь далека от идеальной: тебе то хочется лезть на стенку и выскочить из кожи,  то кажется, что ты настолько хорошо защищена от сомнений и потерь, что практически перестаешь что-либо чувствовать. У тебя прекрасная работа, прекрасные друзья, но ты не успеваешь как следует передохнуть, чтобы понять, что в этой картине чего-то недостает.  
Когда же, наконец, понимаешь, то удивляешься, почему до тебя доходило так долго. 

***

Смена альфа еще даже не переваливает за половину, когда приходит вызов из инженерной.  
– Капитан, у нас тут это… ну, проблемка, – раздается голос мистера Скотта, и ты не удерживаешься, оборачиваешься взглянуть на лицо Кирка, который не знает, то ли беспокоиться, то ли закатывать глаза.  
– Что за проблема, Скотти? – он старается сохранить небрежный тон, но все знают, как сильно Кирк нервничает, когда его корабль начинает барахлить.   
– Такая, что вам лучше спуститься ко мне и глянуть самому, с’р, – приходит ответ, и ты вздрагиваешь. Кирку это не понравится. Ты мысленно посылаешь Скотти лучи удачи, когда Кирк скрывается в турболифте, оставив мостик на Спока.  
Через секунду на твоей консоли появляется сообщение из инженерной.  
«Чувствую, мне сейчас влетит».   
Ты не можешь сдержать улыбку, набирая ответ.  
«Может быть. Просто объясняй все мягко и пользуйся короткими словами».  
Ответ приходит немедленно.  
«Ты хочешь, чтобы у меня были проблемы, точно. Если я начну смеяться, объясняя, почему вторичные цепи перегорели третий раз за месяц, то к концу дня вам понадобится новый главный инженер».  
Хэнити настороженно поглядывает на тебя, ты прячешь улыбку и отвечаешь:  
«Скорее, он прикует тебя к переборке до тех пор, пока ты все не исправишь. Не забудь ему сказать, что на вечер у тебя другие планы».  
Следует пауза, и ты начинаешь беспокоиться, а не зря ли сказала такое. Затем консоль вспыхивает снова – ответ.  
«Цепи будет мало, чтобы заставить меня об этом забыть. О черт, он идет, увидимся вечером…»  
Текст обрывается, и ты позволяешь себе еще одну улыбку.  
Хэнити снова бросает на тебя взгляд, и ты качаешь головой, не в состоянии вернуть лицу серьезное выражение.  
– Просто подключилась на минутку к выделенному каналу из детского сада, – врешь ты. – Лаура учит своих шестилеток азбуке.  
Выражение лица Хэнити смягчается, она слегка прищелкивает языком.  
– Мило, – говорит она с приязнью, а ты возвращаешься к консоли, усилием воли заставляя себя не смотреть на часы.

***

Ровно в 1800 ты входишь в свою каюту, на ходу расстегивая застежку свитера сзади на шее и стягивая его через голову.  
– Компьютер, музыка. Канал семнадцать, громкость 50 процентов.  
Синкопированный ритм баса и фортепиано наполняют комнату. Ты полюбила джаз еще когда слушала старую коллекцию дисков своего отца. Прекрасная музыка, чтобы подготовиться к свиданию… и, может быть, думаешь ты, направляясь в душ, может, ты уже готова принять то, что случится сегодня вечером, то, о чем вы ни разу не говорили вслух.  
На душ уходит десять минут, и еще двадцать ты изучаешь содержимое шкафа, выбирая, что же надеть. Хотя тебя это несколько смущает, ведь ты не из тех женщин, которые переживают о своем внешнем виде.

Ты стоишь перед зеркалом и расчесываешь волосы, пока они не начнут блестеть. Мама в детстве заставляла тебя проводить по волосам щеткой сотню раз за вечер. Тогда ты это ненавидела, но когда теперь ты откидываешь их назад и смотришь, как красиво они ложатся на спину, то не можешь отрицать, что оно того стоило.

По дороге в корабельный бар ты размышляешь о непредсказуемости случившегося, об этом невероятном чувстве, называемом… – ты ненавидишь это слово, но только оно может описать то, что с тобой происходит. Ты больше не улыбаешься, не краснеешь в ответ на реплики коллег. Нервы гудят, это ощущение незнакомо, но приятно. Ты не боишься того, что началось между вами – нет, оно заставило тебя почти прозреть, и осознание этого по-прежнему изумляет. Ты влюбилась – и влюбилась так, что не могла бы ничего изменить, даже если бы захотела, но, что гораздо более странно, чувство пришло абсолютно внезапно.

Но даже после того, как ты разобралась в происходящем с тобой… Ты два года провела с мужчиной, который скорее позволил бы враждебным инопланетянам запытать себя до смерти, чем поговорил о том, что чувствует к тебе, и к моменту, как вы расстались, ты настолько привыкла скрывать свои чувства, что почти забыла, что они вообще есть. Ничего удивительного: за те месяцы ты стала немного вулканкой, а теперь чувствуешь себя маленькой девочкой в парке аттракционов – возбужденной, потрясенной и не знающей, с чего начать.  
По-прежнему погруженная в свои мысли, ты занимаешь стул у барной стойки и заказываешь напиток. Слушо, надо признать, очень вкусный, и в нем довольно алкоголя, чтобы притупить твою нервозность. Ты пришла слишком рано, и думаешь, что хорошо бы не потонуть в самоанализе, пока не появится Скотти.  
Бармен заканчивает смешивать коктейль и ставит его перед тобой. Сознание все еще сконцентрировано на воспоминаниях, ты пытаешься вычислить, откуда все пошло, и бездумно тянешься к стакану и проливаешь немного – несколько капель падают на подол твоего платья. Ты раздраженно втягиваешь воздух… 

***

 

– … Черт побери, – произносишь ты, оказываясь на центральной платформе транспортатора и понимая, что ты здесь совсем одна. Ну, не считая техника, который перенес тебя сюда. Но никого из экипажа «Энтерпрайз» не видно и не слышно. Слегка хмурясь, ты сходишь с платформы и киваешь технику, выходя из зала.

Коридор снаружи оживлен. Беспен – одна из самых активных космических станций квадранта и может предложить гораздо больше развлечений, чем целая планета. Ребята из команды дни напролет обсуждали, как использовать драгоценное время. Четыре дня в центре цивилизации казались вечностью после трех месяцев болтания в заброшенных мирах.  
Ты вынуждена признать, что ждала отпуска больше, чем когда-либо. Это первая увольнительная, которой ты готова наслаждаться после разрыва (все прошло не так уж плохо, если смотреть со стороны, но ты-то знаешь, что была абсолютно выбита из колеи, – настолько, что даже поход в спа на Терелли 2 не исправил твоего настроения), и теперь, похоже, тебе придется радоваться местным красотам в одиночку. Ты еще больше расстраиваешься, когда понимаешь, что подсознательно верила, что они подождут тебя, а теперь волнуешься из-за того, что они этого не сделали.

Что ж, ты справишься и одна, не маленькая, убеждаешь ты себя. Ты не планировала, что проведешь первый день в свободном полете, но, несомненно, наткнешься на кого-нибудь из своих – раньше или позже. В крайнем случае, есть большая вероятность, что капитан свяжется с кораблем до того, как примется пить. Ты отправляешь сообщение на мостик, чтобы тебе дали знать, если так и случится, потом убираешь коммуникатор и оглядываешься кругом, пытаясь решить, куда же пойти.

– Что-то потеряли? – Этот акцент ни с чем не перепутаешь, и ты поворачиваешься к спросившему с легкой улыбкой облегчения на лице.  
– Мистер Скотт, – говоришь ты, заправляя локон за ухо. – А я уже решила, что вы все куда-то испарились.  
– Нет, нас обоих кинули, – ухмыльнувшись, отвечает Скотти. – Еще до того, как все спустились, я слышал, что капитан обсуждал какое-то орионское шоу на Уровне Восемь…  
Он делает паузу, заметив твой взгляд, вопрошающий «И почему же вы не с ними?», и, слегка краснея, пожимает плечами.  
– Я слишком много работал, чтобы получить эти деньги, и не хочу, чтобы их выманили у меня какими-нибудь чертовыми феромонами. Лучше уж я потеряю их честным способом, – он подмигивает, – пропью и проиграю.  
Ты улыбаешься шире и, повинуясь внезапному импульсу, предлагаешь:  
– Я слышала, что тут есть андорианский покер в казино на втором уровне. Все зависит от того, насколько удачливым вы себя чувствуете сегодня.  
Скотт в удивлении поднимает брови, но ему хватает секунды, чтобы подобрать ответ.  
– Когда вы поблизости – очень удачливым, – смеется он. – Если вы играете, конечно, – добавляет он торопливо.  
Ты не азартна, но совсем не против пойти с ним. Вы не слишком хорошо знакомы, но почему бы не использовать возможность и не изменить это.  
– Вы просто хотите, чтобы у вас был кто-то под рукой, кто будет слушать и скажет, если ференги начнут жульничать, – дразнишь ты, легко приноравливаясь к его шагу.  
Скотт радостно кивает и ухмыляется, пока вы направляетесь к турболифту.  
– Да нет. Я знаю, что любой ференги всегда…

***

– … жульничает!  
Ты поворачиваешь голову на громкий возмущенный голос и улыбаешься. На щеках появляется легкий румянец.  
– Что?  
Ты задумалась и не замечала, что Скотти подошел, пока он не сел рядом, – и теперь все твои попытки не напрягаться пропали впустую. С одной стороны, ты знаешь, что все равно бы нервничала, но с другой ты не привыкла, чтобы тебя заставали врасплох.  
– Я сказал, что ты начала без меня. Кто-то тут жульничает!  
Он окидывает тебя взглядом с ног до головы, при этом каким-то образом умудряется не отрывать глаз от твоего лица, и улыбается шире.  
– Фантастически выглядишь, – искренне говорит он, и ты чувствуешь, как твоя улыбка снова теплеет.  
– Теперь мне полагается сказать что-то вроде «О, это такое старье!» – ты слегка усмехаешься и перекидываешь черные волосы через плечо.   
Он смеется и машет бармену.  
– Тебе это нравится, да? – он рассматривает твой напиток. – Что это?  
– Слушо.  
– И это… – он изгибает бровь, на его лице это выглядит смешнее, чем у Спока, и ты снова смеешься.  
– Не имею понятия, честно. Но вкус гораздо лучше внешнего вида. – Тебе слегка неловко, более девчачий напиток было бы трудно подобрать. Он, наверное, привык к сильным напиткам и к девушкам, которые пьют «автомобильную бомбу» так, как если бы это был «желатиновый шот». Тебе не нужно опьянеть напоминаешь ты сама себе, хотя перспектива перепить Скотти кажется довольно забавной.  
Ты пытаешься представить, что может случиться, если вы оба напьетесь до положения риз, – и это не менее интересная идея, хотя немного в другом ключе.  
– Я возьму то же самое, – говорит он бармену. Должно быть, на твоем лице написано удивление, потому что он беззаботно пожимает плечами. – Никто не посмеет сказать, что я не рисковый парень.  
Ты чувствуешь, как улыбка приподнимает уголки твоих губ.  
– Никогда даже не подумала бы сказать такое, – заверяешь ты. И говоришь себе мысленно, что больше никогда не будешь сравнивать его со Споком, и да, на такое твой стоический экс-бойфренд не способен – заказать себе напиток, который ему не нравится, только потому, что ты пьешь его. Ты начинаешь думать, что эта идиотская довольная улыбка не отклеится от лица всю ночь, хотя вряд ли Скотти будет возражать.   
Когда его выпивка готова, вы пересаживаетесь за столик к окну, и Скотти отходит к репликатору, чтобы сделать заказ. Через минуту он возвращается, неся тарелку с красиво разложенными суши – ты и понятия не имела, что репликаторы на такое способны. Ты удивленно распахиваешь глаза и улыбаешься, собираясь спросить, как он узнал, что тебе нравится, догадываясь, что, вероятно, он тебе все равно не скажет.

Лучшее во всем этом, думаешь ты, что казалось, будто вся твоя жизнь уже позади, а теперь он доказывает, насколько ты была не права.  
Вы болтаете, приступая к еде; где-то в середине ужина корабль выходит из варпа и встает на орбиту над Руссо 5. Планетные кольца искрят от энергии, вспыхивая синим, малиновым и зеленым, и ты представляешь, что слышишь музыку, которую они создают.  
Облокотившись на стол, ты кладешь подбородок на подставленную руку и смотришь в окно с благоговейной улыбкой.  
– Как же здесь…

***

– … красиво, – шепчешь ты пораженно. Город совершенно не похож ни на что, что ты видела раньше, и это делает его еще интереснее для исследования. Балдуранцы думают иначе, чем люди, свободно оперируя тремя измерениями. В результате их города разбиты на уровни: платформы, несущие целые жилые кварталы, плавающие пригороды, торговые районы лениво кружатся вокруг центральной правительственной башни.  
Здорово, что ты немного знаешь их язык. Капитану выделили в качестве гида дипломата высшего класса (и ты подозреваешь, что для Кирка это скорее обуза, чем честь), а несколько балдуранцев вызвались показать окрестности остальной части делегации – тем, кто изъявил желание. Но тебе не нужен переводчик, и ты решаешь прогуляться самостоятельно.   
Тебе здорово с этим повезло. Ты уже повидала больше мест, чем могла бы, будь у тебя официальный сопровождающий, и ты улыбаешься, с нетерпением ожидая момента, когда можно будет подразнить этим капитана.  
Ты поворачиваешь за угол и оказываешься на маленькой площади, забитой тележками, ларьками и яркими тентами, под которыми можно найти все, что пожелаешь (как и то, что ты предпочла бы никогда в жизни не видеть).   
В конце одного ряда ты с удивлением замечаешь мистера Скотта, оживленно болтающего с балдуранцем и кардассианцем. Все трое интенсивно жестикулируют и, похоже, повозка принадлежит балдуранцу, а кардассианец… что, переводит? Ты подходишь ближе, пытаясь услышать, о чем они говорят.  
– Я думаю, что это не стоит больше двадцати кредитов, – настаивает Скотт, и теперь ты видишь, что он указывает на какую-то железяку в глубине повозки балдуранца. Может, это какая-то деталь корабля? Ты обходишь повозку сзади, прислушиваясь к низкому голосу кардассианца, рокочущему на балдуранском языке.  
_– Он говорит, что эта штука не стоит больше двадцатки._  
Выражение лица балдуранца не меняется, когда он небрежно отвечает:  
_– Он прав, но это не меняет факта, что ему я всучу ее за пятьдесят._

Кардассианец поворачивается и почти готов заговорить, когда ты шагаешь между ними и, окинув спокойным взглядом, обращаешься к балдуранцу на его родном языке.  
_– Обман иномирцев оскорбляет Высшие Принципы, слуга._  
В действительности, эта балдуранская форма обращения по смыслу ближе всего к  _"тот, кто следует инструкциям великих сил"_ , и связана с религией, являющейся основным принципом их жизни. Никогда не вредно напомнить человеку, что он не только ведет себя, как скотина, но и кощунствует.  
Мистер Скотт смотрит на тебя так, будто ты выскочила из-под земли с двумя головами вместо одной, и ты переходишь на стандарт с тонкой улыбкой, предназначенной, в том числе, и кардассианцу.  
– Простите за то, что вмешалась в дискуссию, мистер Скотт, но я не удержалась, заметив, что вам требуется переводчик.  
К его чести, он быстро справляется с удивлением и коротко кивает.  
– Да, лейтенант, как удачно, что вы появились. Я только сказал этим джентльменам, что не думаю, будто эта вещь стоит больше двадцати кредитов, – он показывает на деталь в глубине повозки, и балдуранец взмахивает своей антенной в жесте, который ты знаешь как проявление раздражения.  
–  _Советую тебе принять его предложение, слуга,_  – говоришь ты, и, прежде чем решаешь продолжить, балдуранец кивает:  
_– Пусть будет по-вашему. Я не пытался обманывать._  
Ты соединяешь руки в другом балдорианском жесте, означающем, что ему лучше прекратить врать. Спустя минуту вы уходите, Скотт радостно держит под мышкой свою металлическую штуковину.  
– Что это такое, кстати? – спрашиваешь ты, глянув на него искоса.  
Он не может сдержать восторженную улыбку.  
– Вам правда хочется это знать?  
Ты не удерживаешься от смеха, добродушно закатывая глаза.   
– Это вежливый способ сказать, что я помогла вам купить что-то, запрещенное правилами Звездного флота?  
Скотт хитро усмехается, наслаждаясь каждой секундой разговора.  
– У вас дар понимать других, лейтенант.  
– Зови меня Ниота, – вдруг вырывается у тебя.  
Скотт поднимает брови – наверное, он наслышан о том, что Кирк все еще пытается добиться для себя подобного предложения, – и кивает.  
– Тогда можешь смело отбросить «мистер». Я отзываюсь на Скотти. По-простому между…

***

– ...друзьями.  
Ты снова вспыхиваешь, качая головой.  
– Прости... я отключилась на секунду. Что ты сказал?  
Скотти усмехается.  
– Я сказал, креветочные хвосты устроили вечеринку с друзьями, – он указывает на твою тарелку, где остались только хвостики от креветочной тэмпуры.  
– Ты так глубоко задумалась, что я решил, если скажу что-нибудь смешное, ты вернешься в реальность.  
Ты грустно усмехаешься.  
– И вправду задумалась.  
Повисает пауза, пока ты размышляешь, насколько искренней нужно быть, и тебя накрывает прохладной волной, когда ты осознаешь, что не должна была даже задавать себе этот вопрос. Время, проведенное со Споком, научило тебя взвешивать эмоции перед тем, как показывать их, теперь же, опьяненная запахом свободы, ты выпаливаешь:   
– Я просто думала, как странно, что это не произошло раньше.  
Скотти смотрит на тебя с любопытством, уголок его рта ползет вверх, когда его ладонь, лежащая на столе между вами, касается твоей руки.   
– Это?  
– Да, – отвечаешь ты, сплетая пальцы с его, и ощущение его мозолей, прижатых к твоей ладони, приводит в такой восторг, на который ты считала себя не способной.  
– Наше знакомство… и то, что я влюбилась в тебя по уши, как школьница, – с улыбкой говоришь ты, довольная тем, как просто вышло это произнести.   
Он краснеет, становясь почти цвета корней своих волос, и твой смех снова искрится между вами, теплота чувства согревает глубоко изнутри.  
– Ты не представляешь, как... как фантастично услышать это от тебя, – говорит он с застенчивой улыбкой. – Ты – птица не моего полета, Ниота.  
Ты наклоняешься над столом, крепче сжимая его пальцы.  
– Я думаю, мне самой решать, кто моего полета, а кто нет, – шепчешь ты. Ваши взгляды словно спаяны, и ты думаешь, что не смогла бы первой прервать контакт, даже если бы захотела, но он сам отводит взгляд, когда ты киваешь в сторону двери, и становится так просто подняться и сказать: – Пойдем отсюда.

Это совершенно новое ощущение свободы. Ты всегда была придирчива, выбирая, с кем встречаться, но мало кто из твоих избранников был настолько открыт – кто не только вожделел, но и находил тебя интересной, кто действительно просто любил тебя.

Видит Бог, немного печально думаешь ты, в твоей жизни было слишком много недомолвок и слишком долго чувства выражались лишь предельно корректно. Ничего нет плохого в том, чтобы читать на лице своего парня все, что он к тебе чувствует, и абсолютно нормально радоваться тому, что не приходится прилагать много усилий для поиска проявлений этих самых чувств.  
Кроме того, тебе самой не слишком часто выпадало испытывать такой головокружительный восторг, даря ответное чувство. И «головокружительный» – правильное слово. Двери бара с шипением закрываются за вами, ты сжимаешь руку Скотти и со смехом тянешь его за собой через холл, и он еле успевает следом.   
Перед своей дверью ты останавливаешься, переводя дыхание. На секунду твоя рука застывает над пультом, в который нужно ввести пароль.   
– Ты ведь хочешь зайти? – спрашиваешь ты, нервно улыбаясь. Сердце бьется где-то в горле, когда ты смотришь на Скотти, ощущая себя одновременно смелой и уязвимой.  
Он не отводит взгляд, смущенно усмехаясь.  
– А ты еще не заметила?  
Его рука скользит с твоего запястья к локтю, и, пока ты ловишь ощущения нервной дрожи, пронзающей кожу от прикосновения, он придвигается ближе и целует, легко, но медленно, мягко прижимаясь губами.  
–Теперь заметила, – шепчешь ты, когда поцелуй заканчивается, зная, что снова краснеешь и глупо улыбаешься, не в силах контролировать лицо. Пальцы набирают код вслепую.  
– Пойдем, – дверь скользит в сторону, ты зацепляешь пальцами вырез его форменного свитера и втягиваешь в комнату.

***

 

Утром ты просыпаешься медленно. Ощущение присутствия еще кого-то в кровати так непривычно, что кажется незнакомым. Ты перекатываешься, улыбаясь его руке, прикрывшей лицо, и придвигаешься ближе, утыкаясь носом в изгиб его шеи. Он шевелится, бормочет неразборчивое, одной рукой обнимает тебя за плечи, и ты расслабляешься, прижавшись к нему.

Ваша смена начнется через пару часов. Ты спустишься на планету в составе группы, чтобы целый день переводить. День, похожий на тысячу других. Глаза медленно закрываются, и ты думаешь, что, по крайней мере, тебе есть ради чего ждать окончания дня.

 


End file.
